Grell Sutcliff
| |1}} |altbackcolor = # | |0}} |textcolor = # | |0}} |alttextcolor = # | |1}} |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Anime's Synopsis }} |image = |kanji = グレル・サトクリフ |rōmaji = Gureru Satokurifu |alias = Jack the Ripper (with Angelina Dalles) |race = Grim Reaper |age = |gender = |height = 170cm (5'7") |weight = |birthday = |affiliation = Retrieval Division of the Grim Reaper Dispatch |previous affiliation = Jack the Ripper |occupation = |previous occupation = Butler of Angelina Dalles |base of operations = |status = Alive |relatives = |manga debut = Volume 2, Chapter 6 |anime debut = Episode 2 |video game debut = |japanese voice = Jun Fukuyama |english voice = Daniel Fredrick }} Grell Sutcliff (グレル・サトクリフ, Gureru Satokurifu), sometimes romanized as "Grelle," is a Grim Reaper. They are part of the Retrieval Division of the Grim Reaper Dispatch. Grell initially posed as Angelina Dalles's butler and conspired with her as Jack the Ripper. They were suspended for some time, as a result, but are now a fully active Grim Reaper. Appearance Grell has long, dark-red hair, shark-like teeth, and red-framed glasses which are accessorized with a neck chain containing skulls. Their typical attire consists of a vest, gloves, a red and white striped bow tie, and red and black high-heeled ankle boots. Grell sports a red coat that they confiscated from Angelina Dalles after fatally wounding her, which they sling off their shoulders and wear around their elbows. They are described as "covered in red."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 11, page 9 .]] Grell has specially modified their Death Scythe to operate like a chainsaw, because they think the average Death Scythe is old-fashioned; they claim that their Death Scythe is of first-rate quality. When posing as Angelina Dalles's butler, Grell has their brown hair tied with a red ribbon, and they would mostly dress in plain, black clothes. Personality Grell is over-the-top, flamboyant, and outspoken; they once told Sebastian Michaelis their wish to do some "vigorous exercise" with him, despite the latter's repulsion.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 9, page 28 They possess a strong predilection for the color red, and believe that substances which reflect that color, such as fresh blood, can be used to achieve beauty. They are a ruthless, bloodthirsty individual that is willing to kill their own comrades once they lose interest in them. In their personal view, human relations are not of great significance, and hence, they do not understand a human's reluctance to kill a person he or she cares about; they despise hesitation in their partners, and find that meaningless emotions hinder one's goal.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 11, page 16 Grell is very fond of using double-entendres and incorporating plays in their speech. They often put things in terms of theater, referring to Angelina's death as the "falling of curtains,"Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 11, page 17 and comparing their conflicting Grim Reaper and demon relationship with Sebastian to the famous play, Romeo and Juliet.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 11, page 27 When posing as Angelina Dalles's butler, Grell is shy, awkward, and fairly ineffective at their job, ruining even simple things like preparing tea, and getting lost while driving a carriage.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 6, page 32 History When Angelina Dalles started the Jack the Ripper murders, Grell followed her since she was the reason for the soul retrieval list being so filled. They sympathized with her, since they could relate to her troubles—the inability to give birth—and opted to help her, even though such an action blatantly defies the Grim Reaper's code of neutrality. Grell, then, disguised themselves as the Burnett family's butler to avoid suspicion.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 11, pages 9-10 Plot Jack the Ripper Arc Grell is with Angelina Dalles, their mistress, and Lau in Ciel Phantomhive's London townhouse, searching for tea.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 6, page 5 He accompanies Ciel, Sebastian Michaelis, Lau, and Angelina while they gather information on Jack the Ripper.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 6, page 13 They later attend Aleistor Chamber's party with them, where they briefly leave in order to commit another murder.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 9, page 22 Afterward, Grell, in Mary Jane Kelly's house, brutally kills her, to which when Ciel and Sebastian enter the scene, Sebastian comments that it is an excessive murder as blood has splattered all over the floor. Grell comes up with a feeble excuse for being there, despite being covered in the prostitute's blood. Challenged by Sebastian, Grell discloses that they are a Grim Reaper. When they are questioned about why they have broken the Grim Reaper's code of neutrality, they reply that they were captivated by "a certain woman."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 9, pages 12-19''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 9, page 9 Grell confronts Sebastian with their Death Scythe. They claim that their Death Scythe can slice through anything, and sadistically trifles with Sebastian, stating their desire to tear up his body. They add that they love the color red and enjoy using fresh blood to do makeup for ugly women. Sebastian points out Grell's violation of the Grim Reaper rules and deems their butler principles sickening, and Grell remarks that they are at least the "butler of death."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 9, pages 26-30 Their battle continues, and Grell inflicts a small slash on Sebastian's left arm, revealing a brief Cinematic Record of Sebastian's past and his first encounter with Ciel. Grell explains the general purpose of a Cinematic Record, which is to replay memories for assessment by the Grim Reaper, and Sebastian dismisses it as a "spying activity."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 10, pages 4-11 Grell has Sebastian pinned against the wall. However, when Ciel's life is endangered, Sebastian rushes off, in spite of Grell's Death Scythe, which deals a considerable wound to his arm.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 10, page 13 They comment that Sebastian has commendable endurance, and order Angelina to kill Ciel. They notice her hesitation, and insist that she carries out the task. When she admits that she cannot because she views Ciel as her own son, they are gravely disappointed, and proceed to stab her in the chest with their Death Scythe. They denounce her as an "ordinary woman," and complain that they have gone through great lengths to aid her, but were uncompensated. They remove the red coat from her corpse, proclaiming that she is not fit to wear red.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 10, pages 19-23''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 11, pages 15-17 duel after Grell kills Angelina.]] Grell turns to leave, and Ciel orders Sebastian to kill them. While battling, Sebastian intentionally aims for Grell's face, much to their anger for they greatly cherish it. Grell asks if Sebastian is afraid to perish once critically hit by their Death Scythe, and the latter asserts that he is not. Grell states that a demon and a Grim Reaper are unable to reach a mutual understanding; thus, their relationship is like the "tragic love story of Romeo and Juliet." Grell ram their own forehead against Sebastian's, and deal a strong, upward slash across his chest.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 11, pages 20-33 Much to their dismay, they perceive a rather mundane Cinematic Record, which consists of Sebastian's daily life as a Phantomhive butler.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 12, pages 2-5 Subsequently, they attempt to end the battle with the next blow. Sebastian uses a shred of his ruined, woolen tailcoat to jam Grell's Death Scythe. He, then, pummels Grell in the face, ignoring the victim's pleas to spare it. However, before Sebastian can kill them with their own weapon, William T. Spears intervenes. William lands on Grell's head, and lists off all of the rules that Grell has violated. He grudgingly apologizes to Sebastian, retrieves Grell's Death Scythe, and drags Grell away by the hair. Grell, then, faces suspension for their offenses.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 12, pages 8-26 Noah's Ark Circus Arc In regard to the case involving the Noah's Ark Circus, the Grim Reapers are assigned various tasks; while William T. Spears and Ronald Knox are to collect the souls at Kelvin's manor, Grell, whose suspension period has recently ended, is responsible for collecting the souls at the Phantomhive Manor, a mission they are very excited about, as noted by Ronald.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 35, page 15 Ship Voyage Arc Grell is assigned to work with Ronald Knox to collect souls and investigate the Bizarre Dolls. They watch as Campania crashes into an iceberg. They leap on the ship's deck and behead several Bizarre Dolls.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 55, pages 29-36 They meet with Ronald, and make Ronald hold them by the waist as they enjoy the night breeze. They soon stop, deeming Ronald unexciting. Ronald reminds Grell that they should be focusing on their duty, for they have approximately another one-thousand souls to collect and they must investigate the Bizarre Dolls, as well. Grell tells him that soul reaping is a Grim Reaper's most important job, and that the investigation part can come at a later time. They, then, urge Ronald to hurry, for they wish to go home already and do not want to risk another suspension order.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 56, pages 10-13 In the first class suite, Grell and Ronald destroy numerous Bizarre Dolls; they complain about the sheer quantity of them. Grell notes that dealing with the Bizarre Dolls is a waste of time, and Ronald agrees, stating that Campania will sink in one hour.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 56, pages 25-26 After they carry out their task in the first class front hallway, Ronald informs Grell that they must descend five floors to reach the third boiler room, much to Grell's annoyance. While they discuss the enigmatic Bizarre Dolls, a Bizarre Doll on a carriage led by a couple of Bizarre Doll horses appears. Grell swiftly annihilates them.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 57, pages 7-9 In the second class restaurant, Grell and Ronald encounter Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel Phantomhive, and Elizabeth Midford. Grell prevent them from running away, and starts battling with Sebastian. During the fight, Grell accidentally slashes a window with their Death Scythe, causing water to rapidly enter the ship.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 57, pages 14-21 While Grell is distracted, Ronald takes their place and fights with Sebastian.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 57, page 22 After a brief intervention with Elizabeth eliminating a number of Bizarre Dolls, Elizabeth goes after Grell, intending to attack them, and Sebastian stops her. Grell plans to resume their fight with Sebastian, but overhears Ciel telling Sebastian to concentrate on finding Rian Stoker, who has constructed the Bizarre Dolls. Ronald shows Rian's information in the soul retrieval list, and after they both read it, they leave with urgency so that they can learn more about the Bizarre Dolls from Rian.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 58, pages 19-23 In the first class passenger lounge, Rian falls due to Campania tilting, and Grell catches him by the leg.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 58, pages 31-32 When they ask for a method to stop the Bizarre Dolls, Rian discloses that there is a device in his room that can render the complete salvation ineffective. Grell, Ronald, and Rian go to Rian's first class guest room and discover that the device has been stolen.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 59, pages 5-6 They return to the first class passenger lounge, where Aleistor Chamber, who has taken the device, Ciel, Sebastian, and Undertaker are.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 59, pages 12-15 When Grell states their desire to kill Aleistor, Aleistor threatens to destroy the device, and Ronald stops Grell.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 59, page 16 A legion of Bizarre Dolls arrives, the number of them bewildering them all. Grell, Ronald, and Sebastian are forced to fight them. Irritated by Aleistor's theatrics, Ronald asks to to kill him, and Grell scolds him for stopping them earlier. Grell, then, shouts at Aleistor to activate the device, but Aleistor refuses to until they perform the dance of the phoenix to pledge their loyalty to him, much to Grell's, Ciel's, Sebastian's, and Ronald's exasperation. They reluctantly recite the lines and do the pose.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 59, pages 17-23 A satisfied Aleistor, then, turns on the device, but it does not work. Fed up with the farce, Grell deftly kills several Bizarre Dolls, impressing Ronald, and lunges at Aleistor, despite Ronald's cry that they must not kill people. Undertaker blocks Grell's Death Scythe, and attacks Grell with his sotoba.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 59, pages 24-33 Grell, Ronald, and Sebastian note Undertaker's chartreuse phosphorescent eyes, and realize that Undertaker is a Grim Reaper.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 60, pages 4-5 Grell and Ronald are shocked to learn that Undertaker created the Bizarre Dolls by editing the deceased's Cinematic Records. On Undertaker's encouragement, Grell views a couple of Bizarre Dolls' Cinematic Records, and is appalled to see that Undertaker has, indeed, connected fake records following the "End" mark, for the bodies to mistakenly believe that life is still continuing. Undertaker further explains how Bizarre Dolls function, and admits that Campania was merely an experiment to see what will happen when the same amount of humans and Bizarre Dolls are together.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 60, pages 11-19 Grell and Ronald decide to apprehend Undertaker, who is most likely a "deserter," and the former adds that they can never forgive Undertaker for injuring their face.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 60, page 20 Grell and Ronald attack Undertaker. Sebastian kicks Ronald, to Grell's surprise, and says that he would be trouble if he were to let Grell and Ronald haul Undertaker away, for Ciel wants to take Undertaker into custody as well for Queen Victoria's sake. Grell and Sebastian tell each other to stay out of their way. They all, then, decide that whichever team is the fastest can capture Undertaker. In subsequence, Grell, Ronald, and Sebastian attack Undertaker simultaneously.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 60, pages 21-26 While fighting, they speak about Grim Reapers' nearsightedness, and Grell points out that Undertaker must be at a disadvantage, for he is not wearing any glasses. Grell is astonished that they are able to cut through Undertaker's sotoba, even though they could not before. Undertaker kicks Grell, and Ronald rushes over, but his glasses are thrown off by Undertaker. Grell tosses Ronald's glasses back to its rightful owner, but Sebastian knocks them away. Sebastian and Undertaker battle, while Ronald retrieves his glasses with Grell next to him. They mention that they are running out of time, since the ship is tilting heavily, and attack Undertaker head-on. Undertaker blocks their Death Scythes successfully, revealing his own and slicing them both with it. Grell and Ronald are shocked, with Ronald commenting that his Death Scythe should have been confiscated when retired, and Undertaker implies that he smuggled it out with him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 61, pages 3-14 Undertaker, then, destroys a pillar where they are at, having it collapse on them.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 61, page 16 After a battle between Sebastian and Undertaker, where Undertaker manages to view Sebastian's Cinematic Record, Campania begins tilting upward, causing great chaos and many deaths. Rian falls to his death, Grell immediately assesses and collects his soul, stating the days of his birth (August 24, 1854) and death (April 20, 1889). They tell Sebastian that they do not have much time and that they will take Undertaker. While Grell fights Undertaker, Ronald fights Sebastian, "the weakened one."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 64, pages 6-10 During their battle, Undertaker recalls that Grell was Madam Red’s butler, and remarks that they also tampered with people's lives. Grell calls him nosy and assures him that they are not going to leave, albeit the time constraints. Grell is about to take a swing at Undertaker, but Sebastian hurls a beaten Ronald at them, making them both crash into a wall.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 64, pages 17-19 As Campania sinks, and water floods the area they are fighting at, Undertaker tells them that he must go. Grell and Sebastian make a concerted attack on him, causing him to drop his chain of lockets, which Ciel catches. Undertaker entrusts it to Ciel, splits the ship into two with his Death Scythe, and escapes.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 64, pages 20-27 An unconscious Grell floats face-down in the water. William T. Spears rescue Grell and Ronald, and force them to wake up. Grell is thrilled that William has arrived, and tries to leap on him, but falls into the water instead. William tells them that they must collect the souls, even with their injuries, and that once they are finished, they must report to headquarters and immediately file a report on the "violator," Undertaker.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 65, pages 8-11 Emerald Witch Arc Grell and William T. Spears travel to Germany, where they meet the German Grim Reapers Rudgar and Sascha. Rudgar remarks that Grell's greetings are flashy as per usual. Sascha hands documents to William, who complains about being sent all the way to Germany. Grell says that they are actually enjoying his trip with William; William responds by hitting them with his Death Scythe. William, then, tells Sascha and Rudgar to inform the English Branch if they receive any information about the "seceders," before leaving with Grell.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 105, pages 7-10 Quotes * "I'm a butler to ''die for!" * "''This is like a big guilt trip of death!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 55, page 36 * "This Death Scythe I'm using will play a duet with the soul's last moments."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 9, page 14 * (To Sebastian Michaelis) "A good man's past makes people curious! But if he's a bad man, then it makes me wanna see even more!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 10, page 12 * (To Claude Faustus) "Ally? What's with that clichéd word? Supreme love is always a battle to death!"Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 8 * (To Undertaker) "With all these handsome men in front of me I’m not gonna just leave like Cinderella!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 64, page 17 * (To Sebastian Michaelis) "Ah, It's so nice to see you in my true form! I admit, I was very surprised when I first saw you. I've never seen a demon playing a butler."Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 5 * "Such an ice king you are! A beautiful tyrant! An angelic devil! A raven with the wings of a dove. My little lamb with the appetites of a wolf. My very own Sebastian darling!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 11, page 31 * "Oh Bassy, I do love red the most. Hair, clothes, lipstick, I love them to be red. That's why I love using fresh blood to do make up for those ugly women. The more flamboyant a woman is, the more she's as beautiful as a poisonous flower, right?"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 9, page 15 * "Apparently, we are unable to reach a mutual understanding. If the job of a Grim Reaper is to recover all the souls of the dead, then demons can be likened to the pests that snatch these souls away just for the sake of devouring them! No matter how much love I put in, it won't bear fruit. It's like . . . the tragic love story of Romeo and Juliet!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 11, pages 26-27 Trivia ]] * According to [[That Butler, Voting|the official ''Kuroshitsuji's character popularity poll]], Grell is the fourth most popular character in the manga, with 779 votes. They are ranked among the "Demon Six."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 105, page 2 * In the OVA, The Tales of Will the Grim Reaper, when Grell and William T. Spears were Grim Reaper students, Grell resented being partnered with William, because while Grell was a very excellent student, with expertise in the area of technique, William was an entirely average student.Kuroshitsuji OVA, The Tales Of Will the Grim Reaper * In Kuroshitsuji II, Grell's design was slightly altered. Their vest, which was initially black, was changed to brown, and their hair appears to be darker. Their eyes were colored so that their pupils were dark green and their irises were a light green. Their Death Scythe was also used for transportation means.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 3 * In the Durarara!! manga, a series that frequently references other anime and manga, some characters go to a manga store, and Grell's image is on the elevator in one panel.Durarara!! manga; Chapter 3, page 14 * Grell's name bears relative resemblance to Peter Sutcliffe, who was a British serial killer responsible for the death of thirteen women, and was dubbed "The Yorkshire Ripper."Wikipedia:Peter Sutcliffe References Navigation pl:Grell Sutcliff de:Grell Category:Characters Category:Jack the Ripper Arc Category:Ship Voyage Arc Category:Kuroshitsuji Musical Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Grim Reapers